Love Potion
by Kutoka Mekuto
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang akan membawa pulang Uzumaki Naruto dengan rencana terbarunya yang sangat licik dan aneh? apakah kali ini Sasuke berhasil membawanya pulang? atau digagalkan oleh anikinya? / Yaoi, OOC, SasuNaru, don't like don't read,dll
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahahahahaa… kau lihat Itachi, aku menang. Saat ini dia telah menjadi milikku, rencanaku berhasil kali ini"

"Sial, brengsek kau Sasuke. Kau menggunakan rencana licikmu untuk mendapatkannya"

"Hahaha, licik kau bilang? Kau tahu, semua Uchiha itu licik'kan"

"Ya dan itu kau"

"Kau juga Uchiha brengsek"

"Setidaknya Sasuke, aku tak seperti kau"

"Oh Aniki kau tidak perlu seperti itu, relakan saja dia untuk ku, iya kan _Dobe_?"

"Engh emm.."

"Bicaralah _dobe_ kau tak perlu takut"

"Engh… Suke aku tidak suka tempat ini, aku ingin pergi"

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu _dobe_"

"Sasuke kembalikan Naruto, berikan padaku penawarnya"

"Penawarnya ehh? Tidak akan. Sampai jumpa ehh bukan tapi Selamat Tinggal Aniki"

"Kembali kau Sasuke, cihh brengsek tunggu saja pembalasanku Otouto"

**-Love Potion-**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Kuto Cuma minjem aja)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, Canon, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

**Chapter 1**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah di Konoha tepatnya dikediaman Uchiha terlihat seorang pemuda bermata _Onyx_, berkulit putih pucat rambut mencuat keatas seperti pantat ayam dan pemuda ini adalah satu-satunya manusia yang menempati kediaman Uchiha yang sangat luas tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke itulah namanya. Pemuda satu ini, telah dilanda kegalauan karena pujaan hatinya tidak kunjung pulang juga dari pelariannya jika kalian membaca fic FREEDOM, kalian akan mengerti. Sasuke yang selalu menatap langit biru ini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pujaan hatinya yang ia tidak ketahui kondisinya seperti apa sekarang "_Dobe _tidakkah kau rindu dengan aku yang tampan ini. Apa hanya aku yang merindukanmu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan mu ketika di fic satunya lagi yang saat ini tidak kelar-kelar update, dasar Author brengsek" Sasuke, salahkan dirimu yang tidak kunjung memberikanku inspirasi saat ini. Jika sebelum nya Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto masuk kedalam Tim Akatsuki, ia akan ikut bergabung disana dan membuat aniki nya iri dengan kemesraan yang akan dibuat Sasuke disana. Tapi semua itu percuma karena ia sudah terlanjur kembali ke Konoha, betapa bodohnya Uchiha bungsu satu ini

Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tidur-tiduran diteras belakang rumahnya memandang langit biru musim panas yang sangat mirip dengan mata _Shappire dobe_ nya. Ia ingat kejadian ketika mereka masih di akademi, mereka berdua selalu berlatih bersama, bersaing bersama dalam segala hal dan memberi Sasuke gelar sebagai Rival abadinya yang menurut Sasuke itu adalah gelar sebagai Kekasihnya. Bahkan dulu Sasuke sempat terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki, menurut Sasuke itu adalah sebuah pernyataan Cinta "Hah… aku harus membawanya pulang lagi" Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali menatap langit kesukaannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa otak jeniusnya saat ini sedang mengalami kehabisan _stock _rencana untuk membawa _dobe_nya pulang, dari rencana A-Z ia lakukan tapi sayang semua rencananya itu telah digagalkan oleh Aniki tercintanya, hah kasihan sekali kau nak, salahkan fugaku yang telah membuatkanmu seorang kakak(?). Sasuke berkali-kali pulang pergi dari misi membawa pulang Naruto namun gagal dan selalu gagal,

Ketika ia terlalu menikmati pikiran alam bawah sadarnya Sasuke membelalakan matanya karena teringat dengan satu hal yaitu ia lupa melaporkan hasil misinya ke Hokage, karena terlalu lelah ia langsung saja pulang dan beristirahat "Hah, aku harus ketempat Hokage sekarang" Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk pergi kekantor Hokage.

====Ken====

"Kyaaa, benarkah?"

"Eh, mmh.. iya aku akan memberikannya coklat dan langsung menyatakan cintaku padanya"

"Kyaa, aku akan mendukungmu, berusahalah"

"Eh iya terima kasih, aku harap ia menerima cintaku"

Di perjalanan menuju tempat Hokage Sasuke banyak melihat gadis-gadis membawa coklat dengan pita pink diatasnya dan ia juga tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang akan menyatakan cintanya 'Hah merepotkan' batinnya. Ia jadi teringat dulu ketika di akademi(lagi) ia sangat banyak menerima coklat bunga dan boneka dari para kaum hawa ataupun adam dan ia hanya berpikir 'memang susah menjadi orang tampan' , karena terlalu banyak ia juga membuang beberapa atau semua hadiah itu karena terlalu mengganggu dan ingat Sasuke sangat membenci coklat dan hal-hal yang berbau pink dan juga manusia yang berwarna pink, if you know what I mean, Sasuke juga teringat ketika Valentine dulu ia sempat meletakkan sebuah coklat dimeja Naruto, betapa sanangnya Sasuke melihat wajah kebingungan Naruto ketika melihat sebuah coklat tanpa identitas dimejanya. Hah semua itu hanya masa lalu yang sangat indah.

"Jika ia tidak menerima cintamu, berikan saja dia ramuan cinta"

"Hahhaha mana ada ramuan seperti itu"

"Hahaha kau benar"

'Eh tunggu dulu, ramuan cinta? Benar juga, aku akan menggunakan itu, ramuan yang akan membuat Naruto tergila-gila padaku hingga tak ingin berpisah dari ku, dan itu akan membuatnya meninggalkan Tim Akatsuki dan juga Aniki, ini pasti sangat menarik. Ketika kau meminum ramuan itu aku yakin kau akan menyukainya _dobe._ Ramuan cinta kalian katakan tidak ada? Tapi didunia ku mungkin ada' Sasuke menyeringai dengan rencana jeniusnya saat ini, ia yakin kali ini pasti akan berhasil, ya pasti berhasil tapi saat ia membutuhkan bantuan seseorang.

Ruang Hokage

"Apa? Kali ini kau mempunyai rencana lagi?

"Benar Hokage-sama"

"Katakan!"

"Hn sebenarnya saat ini saya tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya takut jika rencana ini diketahui oleh yang lainnya"

"Maksudmu"

"Saya akan melakukan rencana ini sendirian dan saya tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya"

"Apa kau yakin jika rencana ini akan berhasil"

"Ya saya yakin, ia akan saya bawa kembali ke Konoha dengan utuh" jawab Sasuke setelah memberitahu Godaime Hokage alias Tsunade jika ia mempunyai sebuah rencana, ia tidak memberi tahu detail rencananya karena ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari rekan lamanya untuk membuat ramuan tersebut. Jika Sasuke memberitahu Tsunade, ia yakin rencananya akan ditolak mentah-mentah karena ramuan itu akan membahayakan _Dobe _ pasti mengetahui efek samping dari ramuan itu dan melarang Sasuke untuk menggunakan rencana itu, mau bagaimana lagi ia harus merahasiakan rencananya ini sendirian. Sasuke tahu ini gila, tapi ia ingin _dobe_nya kembali apapun yang terjadi.

"Ya baiklah aku menerima rencanamu, kau kuperbolehkan pergi besok untuk melakukan misi tersebut sendirian, jadi berhati-hatilah"

"Baik Hokage-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat ke Tsunade lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kediaman Uchiha

Terlihat Sasuke yang duduk disofa ruang tamunya, terlihat ia sedang berbicara sendirian ohh ternyata tidak sendirian, ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana dengan menggunakan IPhone 7 keluaran terbaru miliknya *emangnya di dunia shinobi ada * kalau Author yang buat fic, ada :v. terdengar Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria diseberang sana dengan wajah datarnya. Sasuke tidak ingin kali ini rencana nya gagal lagi, kali ini ia membutuhkan bantuan orang itu. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah musuh dari semua Negara, tapi kali ini ia sangat membutuhkan bantuannya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Hn"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau membuatkan ku ramuan itu secepatnya"

"…"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

"…"

"aku ingin ramuan itu besok ada ditanganku dan—" Sasuke terdiam lalu menyeringai melihat buku yang ada ditangannya

"Aku akan menukar ramuan itu dengan benda yang sebanding"

.

.

.

.

.

**_-To Be Continued-_**

Holla minna OoO/

Gomen aku malahan buat cerita baru bukannya lanjutin fic yg lainnya xDD #dibunuh readers

Aku juga mau bilang Haapy New Years xD #plaakk

Maksud nya Happy Valentine walaupun belum lewat xD

Aku sengaja buat di chap pertama sedikit dan sangat pendek, karena aku belum ingin mengeluarka Naruto dichap pertama, jadi tunggu chap keduanya ya.

Oh iya mohon Reviewnya juga OoO/

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya xD

.

.

.

.

Review Please OwO


	2. Chapter 2

**-Love Potion-**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Ken Cuma minjem)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, Canon, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari, alur terlalu cepat.**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

**Chapter 2**

"Ne jadi sampai kapan kau akan melarangku makan ramen"

"Hmm hanya empat minggu kurasa"

"Apaa? Empat minggu? Apa kau gila, kau tahu empat minggu itu sama saja seperti kau tidak diberikan uang jajan selama tiga hari oleh ibumu tahu"

"Kau tahu apa tentang ibuku heh"

"Dasar kau Kakuzu-nii pelit"

"Itu adalah hukumanmu karena telah menghancurkan SELURUH property yang ada disini"

"Itu bukan salahku, salahkan shinobi itu yang ingin menghancurkan markas kita. Kenapa malah menyalahkanku"

"Tetap saja itu salahmu, karena jadwal menyatakan bahwa hari itu kau yang bertugas menjaga markas dan bukannya menjaga markas, kau malah menghancurkan markas"

"Hei ini seperti piket kelas saja"

"Jika kau membantah, aku akan menambahkan hukumanmu menjadi delapan minggu"

"Haa? Iya-iya baiklah. Cerewet sekali, tambah tua baru tahu rasa"

"Aku akan meminta Itachi mengawasimu agar kau tidak memakan makanan instant itu lagi jadi uang misi mu akan aku simpan dengan sangat baik"

"Apa… hei itu tidak adil"

"Tidak adil? Baiklah jika begitu aku saja yang-"

"Ehh tidak-tidak Itachi-nii saja haha" Naruto tertawa garing dengan semua hukumannya. Naruto baru saja terlibat masalah lagi dengan Kakuzu si bendahara dari Akatsuki, entah itu masalah keuangan atau yang lainnya. Yahh apa boleh buat, namanya juga Naruto, pasti terjerat masalah =3=

"Hahahahaha bocah kasihan sekali nasibmu, sini aku peluk" kata Deidara melebarkan tangannya siap memeluk Naruto yang sedang mewek hari ini

"Dei-nii hentikan leluconmu ini tidak lucu"

"Makanya cepatlah dewasa, supaya kau tidak dijerat masalah lagi, un"

"Apa hubungannya coba"

"Yahh akan ku doakan kau agar ada orang yang berbaik hati memberimu ramen dan yang pasti itu bukan aku" kata Deidara dengan cengiran mengejeknya

"Sialan kau Dei-nii, akan aku buang semua koleksi boom bodohmu yang ada disini" teriak Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera mencari tempat dimana Deidara menyembunyikan semua koleksinya.

"Hei tunggu kau bocah, jangan lari kau" Teriak Deidara yang langsung mengejar Naruto

==========Ken-chan==========

Disuatu tempat yang sangat gelap dan menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan dari kandang ular karena tempat itu memanglah kandangnya para ular yang penjinak ularnya juga tinggal disana karena wajah sang penjinak ular sangatlah mirip seperti ular karena hobinya makan ular #BUGH. Ditempat tersebut tinggallah seorang pria ular dan asisten bukan ularnya #sudah cukup ularnya. Kali ini ditempat Orochimaru sedang kedatangan tamu atau bisa dikatakan seorang pemuda tak diundang dan pulangnya tidak diantar karena dia sudah mengetahui jalan pulang. Pemuda tampan dari keturunan Clan terkenal dan satu-satunya yang masih menempati distrik Uchiha siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Susuke. Pemuda ini datang sendirian tidak mungkin jika tidak ada urusan, tentu saja ia datang untuk memulai rencana terbarunya yang sangatlah licik tentunya.

"Wah wah wah… ada gerangan apa kau berkunjung kemari Sasuke-kun"

"Diam kau Orochimaru. Aku tidak mencarimu untuk saat ini"

"Benarkah, wahh kau membuatku sedih Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, dimana Kabuto"

Seseorang berambut silver dengan kacamata ala Harry Potter keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang gelap, ia menampakkan senyumnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang berada disana dengan tuannya.

"Oh hai Sasuke-kun, lama tidak bertemu"

"Hn, kau jangan banyak bicara Kabuto cepat serahkan pesananku" gertak Sasuke tidak suka

"Baiklah, ikut aku. Saya permisi Orochimaru-sama"

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruangan pribadi milik Kabuto, terlihat disana banyak sekali peralatan bedah dan tabung-tabung yang tidak jelas isinya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua itu yang ia perlukan saat ini hanyalah ramuan itu.

Terlihat Kabuto mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah kotak kecil, dari kegelapan bisa Sasuke lihat itu adalah sebuah... coklat? Hah mau apa ia mengambil sebuah coklat berbentuk jantung yang bagian kiri berwarna putih dan kanan berwarna hitam, Hei Valentine kan sudah lewat.

"Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah barang yang kau mau" kata Kabuto dengan memperlihatkan coklat ditangannya tersebut

"Hei kau tau tanggal 14 Februari yang lalu aku telah menerima berjuta coklat, dan sekarang kau juga memberiku coklat. Apa kau sudah gila, kenapa kau tidak memberikannya kepada tuanmu yang bodoh itu" cercah Sasuke kesal, ia kemari meminta ramuan kenapa yang ia dapatkan malah coklat. Sungguh ini sangat tidak etis.

"Aisshh bukan itu maksudku dasar bodoh, dengarkan aku Sasuke mana yang kau lebih sukai coklat atau Handphone mu" tanya Kabuto

Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu, apa hubungannya coklat dengan Handphonenya atau jangan-jangan Kabuto selama ini mengincar Iphone 7 milik Sasuke, oh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan

"Sudah jelas Handphone ku karena ini limited Edition"

"Apa Handphone mu bisa diputar seperti ini" kata Kabuto sambil memperlihatkan coklat yang saat ini ia putar

Hah? Sasuke tidak mau kalah akhirnya ia memutar Handphonenya

"Hn, lihat" jawab Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan Handphone nya yang diputar

"Dijilat?" Kabuto menjilat coklat itu lalu menyeringai seolah menantang Sasuke

Dafuq! Apa-apaan ini, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang, menjilati Handphone nya? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi

"Sialan kau Kabuto! HEI INI BUKAN IKLAN BISKUIT KAU TAU, SAAT INI AKU SEDANG SERIUS" teriak Sasuke emosi dengan tindakan OOC Kabuto dan menurut Author Sasukelah yang OOC karena mau mengikuti perintah Kabuto ==

"Hah baiklah sekarang waktunya serius"

"Yang dari tadi tidak serius itu siapa heh"

"Oke akan ku jelaskan, ini adalah coklat cinta"

"lalu"

"Dengan coklat ini kau bisa menaklukan rubah kesayangan mu"

"Cara kerjanya?"

"Hah dasar kepo banget. Kau hanya perlu memberikan cokat yang berwarna hitam kepada rubahmu, dan kau memakan coklat yang putih dan jika rubahmu itu sudah memakan coklat yang hitam maka ia akan selalu melekat padamu karena kau sudah memakan coklat yang putih, ia akan lupa dengan segalanya dan hanya kau yang ada dipikirannya bahkan Anikimu itu pasti akan ditinggalkannya" jelas Kabuto panjang lebar dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya

"Hn menarik, tapi apa coklat itu bisa aku campurkan kedalam makanan"

"Hei apa jadinya jika kau mencampurkan makanan dengan coklat, kau ingin rubahmu diare. Sebenarnya jika kau mencampurkan coklat itu kedalam makanan coklat itu tetap akan bekerja, jadi tidak masalah"

"Sampai kapan coklat itu bekerja"

"3 bulan, kau hanya perlu membuatnya terjatuh padamu saat masa berlaku coklat itu habis maka kau akan mendapatkannya untuk selamanya"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan semua itu"

"Hah untuk kali ini kau sangat cerewet Tuan Uchiha. Baiklah, apakau tadi melihat Manda yang ada didekat Orochimaru-sama"

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya Manda adalah kelinci percobaan coklat ini, aku memberikannya coklat hitam ini dimakanannya, dan Orochimaru-sama yang putih. Dan hasilnya bisa kau lihat, manda tidak mau lepas dari Orochimaru-sama, bahkan ia tidak ingin kembali ketempat asalnya, ia selalu berada didekat Orochimaru-sama, jujur itu sangat menggangguku"

"Baiklah aku ambil itu. Sesuai perjanjian, aku berikan kau benda ini" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan melempar sebuah buku kearah Kabuto

"Eh i-in-ini kan MANGA NARUTO EDISI TERBARU VOL 63! LALU DISINI ADA OROCHIMARU-SAMA MEMBANGKITKAN SEMUA HOKAGE YANG TELAH DISEGEL, OROCHIMARU-SAMA SANGAT KEREENN"

"Berbahagialah kau dengan Manga itu. Dasar! Fans Bakoro, menjijikan"

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"Aku ingin coklatnya, mana?"

"Baiklah , ini dia" Kabuto menyerahkan coklat itu kepada Sasuke dengan senyum yang sengat lebar mengembang wajahnya, menurut Sasuke itu sangatlah menjijikan, hanya senyuman Naru tercintalah paling indah didunia ini.

"Hn, aku pergi" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kabuto yang sedang memeluk Manga terbarunya, tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat aneh seperti itu Sasuke berlari keluar dari markas Bakoro dan pergi mencari barang lainnya yang akan ia gunakan untuk melancarkan rencananya kali ini.

==========Ken-chan==========

Disebuah pedesaan yang lumayan sunyi terlihat dua orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah sedang berjalan dalam kesunyian. Dua pemuda berparas tampan dan kawaii berjalan dengan santai dihari yang sungguh cerah ini. Terlihat pemuda berparas kawaii dengan rambut blonde dan mata shappire-nya itu marah dengan pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dan mata onyx disebelahnya.

"Naruto"

"..."

"Naruto"

"..."

"Naru-"

"Iya, apa" potong Naruto kesal karena hari ini menurutnya Itachi sangatlah berisik ditelinganya

"Kau ingin makan"

"Ya.. aku mau-"

"Tapi bukan ramen"

"Hee? Kenapa"

"Aku tidak ingin uangku dikurangi oleh seseorang, jadi kita cukup makan dango saja"

"Dasar Ita-nii doyannya cuma dango"

"Itu namanya mencintai makanan tradisional"

"Hah terserah Ita-nii saja" kata Naruto pasrah menerima perkataan Itachi yang melarangnya untuk memakan ramen.

"Naru, kau duduklah dulu disana. Akan kupesankan kau dango dan teh oolong"

"Hm, baiklah" Naruto berjalan kesebuah tempat duduk yang berada didekat warung makan kecil dan duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat Itachi yang berjalan menuju kedalam warung untuk memesan dango dan teh oolong.

"Haahh bosaann"

SRACCKK

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan yang membuat Naruto penasaran, dan ketika orang tersebut tepat melewati Naruto dan membuat Naruto terkejut dengan siapa yang ia lihat saat ini membuat-nya mempersiapkan kunainya untuk berjaga-jaga. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven chicken butt berlari dari arah utara menuju ke arahnya membuat Naruto tambah untuk bersiap siaga.

"Mau apa kau kemari" tanya Naruto ketika pemuda itu tepat berhenti didepannya

"Dobe, kenapa kau berada disini"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, heh jangan bilang kau kemari untuk membawaku kembali"

"Hah? Maaf dobe tapi kau salah, kali ini aku mendapatkan misi ke Iwagakure dari Hokage"

"Oh begitu"

"Kau kenapa dobe, wajahmu seperti tidak makan ramen dari seminggu yang lalu saja"

"Eh.. kenapa kau bisa tau Sasuke"

"Hah? Ternyata benar"

"Benar apanya"

"Tadi ketika aku akan berangkat dari misi aku bertemu dengan paman Teuchi dan dia berkata seperti ini 'Ano Sasuke-kun, aku mempunyai firasat bahwa diluar sana ada yang membutuhkan ramen ini jadi jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong kau berikan ini padanya' begitu"

"BENARKAH? Ternyata paman Teuchi memang baik seperti dulu" kata Naruto berbinar, ternyata selama ini paman Teuchi sangat peduli padanya

"Jika kau ingin, ambillah ini" kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya memberikan Naruto Ramen yang ada di dalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"BENARKAH? SANKYUU~ SASUKE" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyuman terlebarnya yang membuat Sasuke blushing dan membuang muka karena malu.

Tanpa ragu lagi Naruto merampas dan segera membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan ramen yang ada didalamnya. Ketika Naruto membuka Ramen tersebut ia diam menatap ramennya lalu memandang Sasuke aneh.

"Kenapa Ramennya seperti ini" Naruto menunjukkan ramen yang ia bawa, bisa dilihat jika ramen itu seperti ramen yang bukan biasanya ia makan.

"Kenapa ramennya lebih kental dan berwarna coklat" lanjut Naruto lagi ragu untuk memakan ramennya

"Hn itu adalah menu baru dari Ramen Ichiraku. Ramen itu adalah spesial Valentine jadi sedikit lebih coklat" jawab Sasuke santai tak berdosa

"Ohh... eh tapi kan Valentine sudah lewat"

"Spesial untukmu katanya, ia membuatkan spesial untuk mu" bohong Sasuke

"Ahh Benarkahh, baiklah akan aku makan sekarang" jawab Naruto gembira dan langsung melahap Ramennya yang ia bawa dengan hati gembira dan riang(?)

"Hn bagaimana" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Hm lumayan, seperti ramen yang dicampurkan dengan coklat. Tapi enak" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Hn"

Katika Sasuke menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi, tiba-tiba kunai melesat dipipi kanannya dan berhasil dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan sedikit menggeser kepalanya kearah kiri. Sasuke tau siapa itu, siapa lagi pengganggu yang akan lagi mengganggu moment SasuNaru jika bukan Uchiha Itachi. Sang kakak yang selama ini selalu menghalanginya untuk membawa dobe-nya pulang. Tapi kali ini aniki-nya telah terlambat.

Terlihat Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari warung dan membawa dua dango dan dua teh oolong yang sekarang ini sudah tergeletak ditanah akibat aksi melempar kunainya.

"Hai Aniki, lama tidak bertemu" Sasuke memperlihatkan seringai andalannya karena akan mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi.

"Hn" Itachi tidak menggubris salam Sasuke, hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya

"Untuk apa kau kemari" lanjut Itachi lagi

"Tentu saja untuk melihat calon kekasihku" ucap Sasuke menyeringai mengejek. Itachi melihat kearah Naruto yang sekarang tingkahnya menjadi aneh, Naruto saat ini hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya sambil melihat mangkuk yg dibawanya dengan mata membelalak.

"Ck, kau apakan Naruto" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah garang

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti" Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat Naruto duduk dan mengangkat dagu Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Jangan sentuh dia" ketika Itachi ingin berlari menuju tempat Naruto, ia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dibelakannya telah ada bunshin Sasuke yang telah menahannya. Bunshin itu mencengkram lengan Itachi hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan aniki-nya kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini masih terdiam, pandangannya kosong tanpa berkedip layaknya shock.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mendengar panggilan itu, Naruto kembali sadar seperti semula. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memelas dan mata sayu-nya.

"Suke"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar itu, sekarang rencananya telah sukses tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Saat ini ia hanya perlu membawanya pulang dan hidup dengan tenang tapi ia yakin hidupnya tidak akan tenang jika Akatsuki ingin mengambilnya kembali dari tangan Sasuke.

Itachi yang sudah lepas dari bunshin-bunshin milik Sasuke langsung menyerang Sasuke lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya. Sasuke yang diserang hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangan-nya seperti menyerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh" Itachi menekan perkataannya

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Hanya sedikit memberikannya ramuan mungkin" Sasuke menyeringai dengan perkataannya

BUGH

Itachi memberikan sebuah pukuan tepat dipipi kiri Sasuke hingga terpental jauh.

"Kau... kau memang brengsek Sasuke" teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang terduduk ditanah akibat pukuan tadi. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, ia hanya mengelap bibirnya yang berhamburkan darah dengan ibu jarinya.

Itachi yang tak peduli dengan kondisi Sasuke kembali menuju tempat Naruto berada

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja? kau dengar aku Naru" tanya Itachi khawatir

.

.

NGWIING

BUUGHH

DUAAKK

.

.

Sebuah rasengan mengenai perut Itachi hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh, mulutnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat serangan tadi. Naruto yang kini berdiri dari duduknya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"..."

" Naruto, kenapa kau-"

"JANGAN SAKITI SASUKE" teriak Naruto lalu lari dan memeluk Sasuke -yang masih duduk karena terjatuh akibat serangan Itachi-

"EHH"

"EHH"

Itachi terkejut, 'apa ini hasil ramuan yang Sasuke katakan tadi, tidak mungkin' inner Itachi

Sasuke yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan baru saja, menyerang Itachi dan berbalik melindunginya? Sungguh dunia yang indah. Sasuke yang masih terduduk melihat Naruto yang memeluk dan membenamkan wajah didadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu" tanya Sasuke khawatir, ia mengangkat kepala Naruto yang terbenam didadanya dan mendapatkan wajahnya sayu dan ada sedikit genangan air mata

"Hiks... hiks... Suke"

"Tenanglah Naru aku baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke dengan lembut dan mengusap-usapkan kepala blonde milik Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan dan kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. 'Tidak disangka ternyata cara kerja ramuan itu seperti ini, sungguh menyenangkan. Ini baru yang namanya hidup' batin Sasuke kegirangan melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang menangis untuknya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan masih memeluk dan dipeluk Naruto kini berjalan menuju arah Itachi dan memperlihatkan Seringai kemenangannya. Itachi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendengus kesal, ia marah dan kecewa karena tidak bisa menjaga Naruto dari semua tindakan Sasuke. Sasuke yang ada didepannya sekarang ini bukanlah adiknya yang seperti dulu.

"Hahahahahahaa… kau lihat Itachi, aku menang. Saat ini dia telah menjadi milikku, rencanaku berhasil kali ini" tawa Sasuke kerasukan

"Sial, brengsek kau Sasuke. Kau menggunakan rencana licikmu untuk mendapatkannya"

"Hahaha, licik kau bilang? Kau tahu, semua Uchiha itu licik'kan"

"Ya dan itu kau"

"Kau juga Uchiha brengsek"

"Setidaknya Sasuke, aku tak seperti kau"

"Oh Aniki kau tidak perlu seperti itu, relakan saja dia untuk ku, iya kan _Dobe_?"

"Engh emm.." Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang sekarang berada dibelakang Sasuke bersembunyi karena takut dengan Itachi

"Bicaralah _dobe_ kau tak perlu takut"

"Engh… Suke aku tidak suka tempat ini, aku ingin pergi"

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu _dobe_"

"Sasuke kembalikan Naruto, berikan padaku penawarnya"

"Penawarnya ehh? Tidak akan. Sampai jumpa ehh bukan tapi Selamat Tinggal Aniki" ucap Sasuke dengan Seringai andalannya

"Kembali kau Sasuke, cihh brengsek tunggu saja pembalasanku Otouto" teriak Itachi tapi tidak diperdulikannya oleh Sasuke yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Naruto, aku akan membawamu kembali" ucap Itachi menyeringai khas Uchiha

"Tak hanya kau saja yang bisa menggunakan cara licikmu Sasuke, aku pun bisa, karena aku seorang Uchiha. Khukhukhukhukhu" Itachi tertawa kesetanan dengan semua rencananya, ia akan membawa kembali Naruto waaupun ia harus menghancurkan Konoha ataupun membunuh adiknya.

"Kita tunggu saja Sasuke. Siapakah diantara kita yang paling licik"

==========Ken-chan==========

Diruangan Hokage terdapat aura pekat dari orang-orang yang terlah berkumpul ditempat itu dengan memperhatikat satu objek yaitu pemuda blonde dengan mata shappire-nya. Tsunade yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Naruto -yang berada dibelakang Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepan Godaime Hokage- binggung ingin memberi pertanyaan seperti apa karena sangat banyak hal yang ingin depertanyakan

"Jadi Naruto apa alasan mu kabur saat itu"

"..."

"Untuk apa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki"

"..."

"Hah! Kenapa kau mau kembali kemari"

"Untuk bersama Sasuke" jawabnya mantab tanpa ragu membuat Tsunade terkejut dengan samanya jawaban Sasuke ketika kembali dulu.

"Untuk apa kau bersama Sasuke" tanya Tsunade lagi

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget"

"Mau tau banget"

"Kasih tau gak ya"

"Kasih tau cepetan"

"Ihh Baa-chan kok kepo banget"

Sasuke dan Tsunade terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke ketika ia pulang, ada apa dengan nya, apa ketika membawa pulang Sasuke mengajarkan cara untuk menjadi alay terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadapi Hokage, sepertinya itu mungkin.

"Hah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya tidak apa-apa menurutku itu hal yang tidak begitu penting untukku"

"Hm"

"Jadi, semua sudah memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan kau jalani"

"Eh..."

"Benar hukuman. Hukumanmu yang sudah disepakati oleh para tetuah yaitu dengan menahanmu selama 3 tahun ditahanan khusus para shinobi" kata Tsunade dengan tenang

SRETT

KRETEK

KRETEK

Tiba-tiba dua orang anbu muuncul dibelakang Naruto dengan langsung memborgol tangannya kedepan dengan borgol khusus untuk shinobi agar tidak dapat menggunakan chakra miiknya.

"Engh... apa yang kau lakukan engh... lepaskan" rengek Naruto tidak tahan diborgol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ditahan, aku ingi bersama Sasuke. Lepaskan borgol jelek ini dariku"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus ditahan Naruto. Bawa dia keruang tahanan" perintah Sasuke kepada para Anbu yang ada didepannya saat ini

"Baik Hokage-sama" Anbu itu membawa tepatnya menyeret Naruto -yang saat ini mengamuk ingin diepaskan- untuk membawanya keruang tahanan

"Tidak... Sasuke tolong aku. Lepaskan anbu bodoh... SASUKEE" teriak Naruto lantang memanggil Sasuke namun Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Apakah saya boleh pergi sekarang" tanya Sasuke pada hokage dengan wajah cueknya

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau gunakan hingga bisa membawanya pulang seperti ini. Aku yakin pasti ada hal yang kau sembunyikan"

"Hn, satu-satunya rencana yang bisa kulakukan untuk membawanya pulang. aku tidak bisa memberitahunya sekarang"

"Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah jika itu maumu, kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Hn, saya permisi" Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ketika ruangan Hokage itu tertutup ia menyeringai dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Tunggu Naruto, aku akan segera kesana untuk melayanimu seutuhnya. Khukhukhukhu" tawa Sasuke kesetanan dengan rencana yang berjudul "apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Naruto yang sudah kembali padanya". Ya Sasuke akan melakukan 'itu' tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan 'itu' ketika Naruto bebas dari hukumannya, 3 tahun lama mamen. Sasuke tidak tahan dengan semua waktu yang selama ini telah ia buang.

"Tunggu saja aku Naruto"

**_To be continued_**

Buahahahahaa pendek buanget xDDD

Aku gak basa-basi deh

Gomen jika ada typo(s) xDD

langsung bales review aja xD

**Asha lightyagamikun: **Makasi udah baca review n fav nya, ini udah update xDD

**sheren: **Ini udah uptade, Thanks udah review xD

**devilojoshi: **yang dihubungi Sasuke udah terjawab diatas dong xD, hubungan naru sama ita? Kasih tau gak yaa xDD itu rahasia dulu xD. Thanks udah review xD

**devilluke ryu shin: **Ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah review xD

**31 Sherry's: **kyaa bener banget, ceritanya memang maksa =A= bingung mau buat apa, ehh gak ada typo? Horee, tapi mungkin chap yg ini ada =A= Iphone7 nya sasuteme aja mintain #plaak. Thanks udah review xDD

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **yahh begitulah gunchan :v si sasuteme emang sok kegantengan xD. Bukaann itachi bukan suka sama dei, tapi sukanya sama aku #plakk. Thanks udah review gunchan xD

**nasusay: **iyaa naru gabung di akatsuki, ini fic squel dari ficku yg judulnya FREEDOM xD. Apakah penasarannya masih xD. Thanks udah review xD

**Subaru Abe: **ini udah anjut xD. Thanks udah review abe-chan xD

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **jiaahh saya dibilang gahol xD. Apa pertanyaannya sudah terjawab semua di chap ini? xD. Thanks udah review xD

** : **Thanks udah reviewnya eru-chan xDD

**neko 1412: **wahhh makasi #peluk neko. Gak apa kok tanya banyak xD apa semua pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chap ini? Thanks udah review xD

**Wazuka Arihyoshi: **wullaaaann diantara review yang lain reviewmu paling panjang =A=. Ambil aja hapenya si Sasuteme, dia itu nyicil noh bayarnya xD Thanks ya wulan udah review xD

**UzumakiKagari: **Ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah review xD

**Kinana: **Ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah review xD

**BaekRen: **Ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah review xD

Sekian dari saya xDD

Saya ucapkan ...

Review Please OoO/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\OoO/


End file.
